shattered_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Regeneration
Regeneration Regeneration is a character's ability to heal their own body from damage that it has sustained. Tier 0 (Subhuman) At this pathetic tier of regeneration, a character takes even longer to recover from wounds than humans, and does so even less completely. Tier 1 (Human) This regeneration tier means that the character can make recoveries within the same time frames and to the same degree as ordinary humans. Tier 2 (Enhanced) At this tier of regeneration, minor wounds such as cuts, bruises, and light burns heal faster than normal, and the character can easily recover from minor to moderate blood loss. Lost limbs, damaged nerves, and organs cannot be regenerated, as such wounds simply are sealed faster. Broken bones and other such damage will most likely heal completely within a matter of days. Cells which are severely damaged, such as by burning, cannot be healed, which results in permanent scars. Depending on the strength of their healing, the user's lifespan might also be slightly extended. Tier 3 (Posthuman) Tier 3 regeneration enables minor wounds to be healed completely within a small handful of hours, whilst blood clots occur almost immediately. More severe damage, such as broken bones, severe burns or mild wounds to the internal organs, also heal quite rapidly, usually within the span of a day or so, and the character can usually recover from moderate to severe blood loss. Depending on the source of regeneration, their lifespan is most likely increased. However, they cannot regrow lost organs or limbs, and damage to their vital organs will eventually kill them, though higher levels of this tier may be able to survive long enough to be saved by medical treatment. Tier 4 (Superhuman) At this level of regeneration, most minor wounds will be totally healed within minutes. Severe damage, such as deep stabs, broken bones, or severe burns, can usually be completely healed in under an hour. This tier of regeneration allows characters to survive minor damage to a vital organ, such as blunt trauma or a small penetration, and furthermore, small portions of vital organs can be regrown. Furthermore, this tier is also capable of surviving severe blood loss, so long as they are able to prevent themselves from completely bleeding out whilst their healing takes effect. This tier is limited in that severed limbs cannot be regrown, and severe vital organ damage, or the removal of a vital organ, can kill them. Depending on the source of their regeneration, the character may have a massively increased lifespan. Tier 5 (Mystical) Tier 5 regeneration means that the vast majority of wounds can be completely healed within a few short moments, and at most, a few minutes. Severe vital organ damage is often survivable to lower levels of this tier, whilst higher levels often cannot be killed by it, and can regenerate large portions of any organs that are lost. Lost limbs can be reattached, but cannot be regrown. Most likely, the only ways to kill an individual such as this is by completely removing or utterly obliterating their vital organs, such as ripping out their heart or decapitating them. Depending on their regeneration source, the character might be virtually ageless due to their healing abilities. Tier 6 (Supernatural) Characters at this tier of regeneration are capable of fully regenerating organs and regrowing lost limbs. At lower levels of this tier, decapitation can immediately kill them, whilst at higher levels, their heads can be reattached, requiring them to be separated from their body to kill them. Tier 7 (Mythic) At this tier of regeneration, characters are capable of making full recoveries as long as a few sizeable pieces of their body remains, with the only means of killing them being the thorough dismemberment of their forms. Tier 8 (Celestial) Characters at this tier are able to regenerate from extremely small parts of themselves, with lower levels being able to survive as something like a finger, whilst the higher levels might be able to fully regrow from nothing but a pool of blood. Tier 9 (Exalted) Characters at this tier are able to fully recover from a small cluster of cells at low levels, and at higher ranks, can fully regenerate as long as at least one of their cells remains intact. Killing them therefore required destruction of every last cell of their body. Tier 10 (Empyrean) This tier of regeneration allows for regeneration of at least the molecular level, and at higher tiers, from the atomic, or even subatomic. Most characters at this tier cannot be killed by mere physical means in any way, requiring mystical or psychic means to end them. Tier 11 (Transcendent) Characters at this tier can regenerate from damage to their very soul or other such incorporeal essence. The only method of killing them is to somehow negate their healing ability.